People that suffer from asthma, allergies, or sinus problems know all too well of the difficulties that they face in trying to get a good night's sleep. Oftentimes, when these people sleep, their nasal passages may become blocked due to swelling thereby making it difficult to breathe. This breathing difficulty frequently results in periodic disruptions of sound sleep. The blockage of nasal passages may also lead to snoring. Therefore, a variety of products have been developed, ranging from inhalers and medicines, to adhesive strips that are applied across the outer surface of the nose, that are intended to relieve these symptoms. However, all of these products suffer from inherent shortcomings. Inhalers and medicines are time dependant and do not tend to last throughout the desired period of sleep. Adhesive strips can irritate the skin and do not open nasal passages as fully. Surgery is another option, but carries inherent risks and other complications and thus is typically the solution of last resort. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which air flow through the nose and nasal cavities can be optimized, without the disadvantages of the aforementioned commonly available treatments. The use of the expansion device apparatus provides enhanced breathing ability which facilities sound and uninterrupted sleep while reducing snoring, in a manner which is quick, easy, effective, non-pharmacological and most importantly, safe.